Many dispenser arrangements for dispensing toilet tissue, paper toweling and the like are known in the art. A search directed to the present invention located the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,760, issued Apr. 26, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,078, issued Dec. 18, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,749, issued Jun. 24, 1947, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,258, issued Jun. 4, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,364, issued Apr. 3, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,288, issued Aug. 9, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,267, issued Feb. 18, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,110, issued Mar. 11, 1919, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 187,853, issued May 10, 1960. The devices and mechanisms disclosed in these patents are believed to be representative of the prior art.